


Fuuuccckkkk Yoouuu, He Said

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Husband Jaskier | Dandelion, Husbands, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “Fuck,” Jaskier mutters as Geralt starts whining again, sounds ranging from soft whimpers to dramatic whinges with loud, drawn out words. Jaskier stares at him a moment lover, amber eyes so puppy-like with that cute little lip pouted out.  “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He settles right down next to Geralt, sighing a put upon sigh as he wraps his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, his husband leaning sideways into the embrace and resting his head on Jaskier’s shoulder.“Is this what you wanted?” Geralt keens again, and Jaskier huffs and leans in, alight with amusement as he presses a gentle kiss to white hair.Or, Geralt is stupid drunk and is loud as fuck, and Jaskier loves the hell out of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Fuuuccckkkk Yoouuu, He Said

“Jaskier.” The musician stumbles over his feet, Geralt’s body draped over his shoulder. The bastard is heavy as fuck, and Jaskier’s stuck dragging him home. Not that he’s complaining, not when– “Jasssskiiiieeerrrrrr." 

His ears fucking ring, the sharp sound of Geralt’s whine too loud in the silence of their little suburban neighborhood. "I know you oaf, just a little more–” But Geralt pouts, makes a sound like he’s had chocolate ice cream stolen from right under his nose, and plops himself right on the second stair to their porch, a couple steps away from the front door. “Fuck,” Jaskier mutters as Geralt starts whining again, sounds ranging from soft whimpers to dramatic whinges with loud, drawn out words. Jaskier stares at him a moment lover, amber eyes so puppy-like with that cute little lip pouted out. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He settles right down next to Geralt, sighing a put upon sigh as he wraps his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, his husband leaning sideways into the embrace and resting his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Geralt keens again, and Jaskier huffs and leans in, alight with amusement as he presses a gentle kiss to white hair. They watch the stars (read: Geralt states at the road because he’s drunk and Jaskier stares at his husband because he’s beautiful) for a moment longer. Geralt presses a (wet) kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, before whining for his attention again. “Fine, yes, I’ll order more pizza, we can watch Netflix until you eventually fall asleep and start drooling on me–” he’s silenced with a kiss to his lips, and chuckles as he pulls back. “I’ll fuck you when you’re sober, let’s get some grease and sleep in you first.” Geralt noses as his neck, whimpering, but eventually lets Jaskier drag him up by the armpits and into their home. 

Geralt does end up falling asleep, stomach full of wonderful pizza as he snores in Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier smiles, presses a kiss to the side of his husband’s head, and falls asleep underneath him, content. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thought <33 you're probably getting tired of seeing my username lmaoo 
> 
> tumblr's @persony-pepper


End file.
